Not Again
by Laura568
Summary: The Boys have returned home for their murdered mothers funeral. What happens when they realize that there sister is not at home, in fact no one has seen her since the night of her mother's death. Read the first chapter and let me know what you think!


Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or anything you recognize from the movie

Author's Note: I am relatively new to and this is my first story. To be honest I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story but I hope you like it. It is going to stray a lot from the movie as it involves a sister!

"Listen here girl the deal is you stay quiet and you get to live another day. How does that sound?"

"Fuck you,"

In no more than two seconds a hand came flying towards her. Taking in a sharp breath, she was able to let the latest strike pass without any tears. This could be one of two reasons. Her whole body already felt numb from previous pain and the fact that her river of tears had run dry. Nonetheless her bold act of strength seemed to piss her capture off even more. It had been 24 hours since she'd had her freedom card ripped in half. Why, she wondered, had she been burdened with this situation. It didn't seem right that after years of community service and do Gooding, the very neighbourhood that her mother had strived to help within every inch of her life had been the one to do her in. Even with the positive outcomes her mother achieved she must have known or had some clue how dangerous it had really been, why else would have she constantly warned about staying out to late or walking around alone. Had her mother ever even thought something like this could happen? And for the last 23 hours Jocelyn had pretended that this was all just a dream…no it was truly a nightmare. Her mother really hadn't been shot in cold blood. Her life hadn't been literally draining out of her body while she lay on a soiled and grimy floor in between the frozen food isle and snack foods. It was all she could do from taking the gun out of her captures hand and pressing it to her temple in a attempt to rid herself of her slowly breaking heart. Evelyn Mercer was her mother, and being a Mercer meant that even when your heart was hanging together by only a thread you never took it as defeat. So for the last hour her thoughts were no longer on the loving, amazing women that had taken Jocelyn as her own but to those who had taken what was not theirs, the bond between mother and daughter. Her thoughts were on those who had killed Evelyn, and what exactly she would do to them when she met them face to face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why don't you tell me again why it took you and your animalsso long to tell us that our sister was fuckin snatched." The eldest Mercer brother spoke through clenched teeth into the face of a policeman standing at the edge of the doorway at the Mercer home. His face was beat red and he was in no mood to be lied to.

"Bobby I told you, we got to look around the place before we take any actions, look no one even said anything about a video tape and as far as we knew It was a random shooting. We have to have a plan to tackle this shit. Your mother's killers and your sister were far gone by the time we arrived. We can't just take off in a thousand different directions and hope that we can catch someone" Officer Green, an old acquaintance of Bobby's, explained carefully and thoughtfully in an effort to persuade Bobby that the fault didn't lie with the police. What he had said was mostly true. They do need plans, but those plans are decided before they even get into the car to travel to the scene. The only part where Green's story faltered was the part about the killers having been far away. They probably hadn't gotten far, in fact if Green's unit had been doing their jobs and he had seen the kidnapping on tape sooner the outcome would probably different. For all Green knew she was already dead. There was something wrong, he sensed it. "Boys, I'm really am sorry about this, and not just as a police officer." Someone had fucked up and unfortunately Bobby knew it too.


End file.
